when we first met
by confuzedshipper
Summary: humanstuck, gamtav ( with maybe other ships sprinkled in) mostly fluff probably no smut. so tavros and gamzee first meet at a dance with their friends how will this turn out for them?


Hello, my name is Tavros Nitram. I am currently 19 years old and attending a community college while figuring out what I want to do for the rest of my life, though there's not too much to choose from when you're paralyzed from the waist down. Yeah, sadly I'm paralyzed from the waist down. When I was younger, my cousin Vriska pushed me into the street. I was hit by a car and it damaged my spine. I might be able to get it fixed someday, but no one can afford for me to have it done, so I'll be stuck like this for a long time.

But right now I'm at a high school dance with my friend. I graduated a year before her, she's a senior, and no one else wanted to go with her, so I'm here to hang out with her.

"Tavros ~! Come and sit near us!" Nepeta said, dancing with some others she had just met there, I obey and wheel over to them. There were four people there, a tall dark skinned guy with broken glasses, a hipster looking guy with a weird scarf around his neck, a really tall lanky guy-I was told he doesn't go to that school either he was just hanging out with his cousin who was the hipster guy-and there was another girl, not tall nor short, with long curly hair and dark red lipstick.

"Okay, everyone Tavros, Equis, Gamzee, Eridan, and Aradia." She said smiling and hopped a little, and I smiled at them.

"Hey… everyone" He said, and Nepeta just smiled. Gamzee looked at him for a good while, creeping Tavros out a little. "Um, Nepeta, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and wheeled away. When he did so, his face reddened and he rolled into the bathroom into the handicapped stall, who was that guy… Gamzee? Why was he looking at him that way, it was embarrassing but he looked familiar too, he just couldn't place it.

When he came out, Nepeta was sat on Equius's shoulders, laughing. Aradia chuckled softly at them. Eridan just watched, like he was feeling out of it, and Gamzee looks over at him, and smiled wider, standing next to him after he reached the group.

"What's up, my tan brother? I'm Gamzee, if you don't remember, although you probably do. How old are you now?" He asked straight up, and Eridan looked over and before tapping aradias shoulder so she could see. She chuckled, and they whispered to each other quietly.

"Um … I'm okay, but I'm 19…" He said shyly, blushing softly as Nepeta hopped over.

"He graduated from this school last year; he just came to hang out with me." She said cheerfully.

"Cool, cool. I graduated from the high school in the town over; I'm just here to hang out with my cousin who go's here, too." He said. Eridan looked over too see Feferi, the girl he liked, with the guy he hated, Sollux.

"Oh, that's cool…" He said softly, slightly envious of the nice cousins.

"So what about you, got any cousins?" Gamzee asked curiously.  
"Just two, you might know them, um Vriksa, and Adrina." He said.  
"Ugh, they're your cousins? Those girls are mean." He said. "I feel sorry for you, bro."

Nepeta, noticing Tavros frowning, had Aradia walk over and whisper to Gamzee not to bring up his cousins. Gamzee shrugged and gave a nod.

"So, wanna go hang out, listen to some sick music or whatever. What do you like to do, bro?" Gamzee said, smiling brightly.

"What? Well, I like to play card games, and make rhymes, and play online games." He said softly, sitting up a little in the chair. Gamzee finally noticed it.

"Awe sick, those are awesome things," He said, "We should go ride down some hills, Tav bro, it will be like a roller coaster." he said and chuckled.

Tavros looked confused. He heard someone say over the loud speaker that the dance would be over in a few minutes and for everyone to start leaving. "Oh um, I better take Nepeta home." He said as Nep ran over.

"Come on, Tav, let's go hoooome! My mom said I could stay over a little later to play car games." She said. He nodded, Gamzee jumped.

"Wait! Bro, you got a pester chum? We can … talk later if so." He said. Tavr nodded, giving him his pester chum name, as Gamzee gave Tav his. And with that Gamzee and Eridan went home. Tav took nepeta home. She changed into some of Tavros' pajama pants, not bothering to change her shirt, before they played video games.

"So, you were talkin' to that guy, huh? Huh, you like him, hmm?" She asked, giggling. Tavros almost dropped his controller. He was still in his clothes from the dance, as he needed his brothers help changing, and he wasn't back from his girlfriend's place yet.  
"No, I don't! He is cool but he is more of a friend?" He said unsurely, as he continued to play the game.

"Don't lie to me, your face is still really red," she said, sticking up her nose. "And Equius said me and him could go out." she smiled. Tavros looked at her, in shock.

"What?! You're dating him, you just met! And you got in a relationship before me, that's not fair!" He said, pouting a little "And it doesn't help that whenever I like someone, I get really awkward and silent. It makes me mad." He said.

"It makes you mad tat you get shy near people you like?" She asked, confused about that. She whipped out her sketch book and drew Tav and Gamzee holding hands. "Look, aren't you cute?"

"What? Stop!" He said, blushing darkly as he pushed it away gently. "Don't play like that, Nep. Not funny." He said.

"Tavrooss is hoooommooo!" She said, jumping over the couch and grabbing a piece of candy, eating it smiling as Tavros whined.

"Please stop, I don't want my brother hearing that all, he will go and lecture me about it. ,How do you know you're gay? We can find out.'" He said, face palming. She just laughed.  
"Okay! Okay! Sorry…" She ran into Tav's room to make a small bed on the floor for herself. Tavros' brother, Rufio, arrived home. Just then, Tavs phone beeped, it was pester chum, Gamzee was messaging him. Rufio ran, over grabbing Tav's phone.  
"Who you talkin' too, Tavvy?" he asked, reading it. "Ew, new friend, gross!" He said, handing him his phone back. He wheeled Tav into his room, Nep slipped out while Ruifio helped his brother change.  
"How was your date, Rufio?" he asked his older brother, typing on his phone.

"It was nice, but she's been acting weird, though. I'll talk to her about it later," he said as he put Tavros in bed. "so, how was the dance thing with Nepeta?" He asked.

"It was fine; she made new friends there, and I did too, kinda." he said. "And this guy, Gamzee, was kinda, one of those people who stand close to you-he didn't even seem to notice that I was in a wheel chair. At least for a little while, anyways." He replied.

"Then that's a good friend to have, unlike me, I'm a shitty brother; all I ever to is make fun of you." He said, ruffling Tavros's hair. He laughed and tried to get out.  
"No, no. you're awesome, Rufio. I couldn't have asked for a better brother." He smiled.

Rufio smiled and hugs his brother's head. "I don't deserve such a brother." he said and tickled Tav. Tav laughed and flailed as Nep hopped over. "No rough housing!" she said. Rufi nodded and stopped.  
"Bossy" He muttered under his breath, as he left the room.

[So the Nitrams and Skirts are cousins, Makaras and Amporas, are also cousins, I'm trying. I'm really trying, hahahhaahha!]


End file.
